l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Siveris Smythe (pacdidj)
Fluff Background Hooks Kicker Appearance and Personality Age: 52 Gender: Male Height: 3'5" Weight: 52 lb. Alignment: Evil Personality: Flattering and obsequiously polite to those in a position to help him, but cold, cruel, and sarcastic to underlings and those who cross him. Math Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: normal vision Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 con) Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (6 race) Ability scores Racial abilities * +2 INT and CHA * Speed 5 * Languages: Allarian, Eladrin * +2 Arcana and Stealth * Reactive Stealth: Make a stealth check with any cover or concealment during initiative * Fade Away encounter power * Fey Origin * Trickster's Cunning: +5 to save vs. illusions * Master Trickster: use Ghost Sound as an encounter power Class features * Arcane Empowerment: Empower a magic item once per day, and once for each milestone, using either Impart Energy or Augment Energy ** Impart Energy: Recharge a daily magic item. Items can't be recharged more than once per day. ** Augment Energy: The item's wielder can use a free action after making an attack roll to spend the energy and gain a +2 bonus to that attack roll. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Whenever an ally uses a daily magic item power they gain 7 temporary hitpoints (1/2 level + INT mod) * Healing Infusion: Create 2 infusions during extended rests that last until the next extended rest. Use related powers 2/encounter. * Ritual Casting: Substituted for the Master Mixer feat. Feats * Ritual Casting '- Master Mixer' - Can master and use alchemical formulas of my level +3 or lower. * Level 1 - Shadow Initiate - Multi-class Assassin. Gain training in stealth. Use Assassin's shroud power 2/encounter. Wield Assassin implements. * Level 2 - Venom Hand Assassin - after a rest, choose one weapon. The next attack with that weapon deals 1d8 extra poison damage on a hit. On a miss the extra damage is lost. * Level 4 - Venom Hand Master - My attacks ignore poison resistance and immunity. Background Benefit *'Occupation: Merchant' - Bluff class skill Siveris' years as an apothecary gave him plenty of experience haggling, and exaggerating about the effects of his products. Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian, Eladrin Powers Power Attack Bonuses 'Equipment' Total weight: 62 lbs Carrying capacity: normal load up to 80 lb. Heavy load up to 160 lb. Drag up to 400 lb. Tracking 'Treasure' * Added Poisoned Hand Crossbow +1 (parcel level +1) * Added Healer's Brooch +1 (parcel level +0) * Added Addergrease Leather Armor +1 (parcel level -1) Money +680gp starting gold -120 bought bloodstinger poison formula -120 bought slow-step oil formula -120 bought woundpatch formula -70 bought antivenom formula -15 bought adventurer's kit -90 made 3 uses of level 3 bloodstinger poison -30 made 1 use of level 3 slow-step oil -90 made 3 woundpatches -20 made 1 antivenom -1 bought dagger -4 bought 80 crossbow bolts 0gp remaining XP Total XP: 3,750 Changes Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by judge Approval 2 Approved by judge Status Requesting Approval